It's not just us anymore
by S.H.Chevalier
Summary: This is something I wrote up all quick like because I thought it would be neat to see the girls and boys reactions to having children! SasuSaku ShikaTema SaiIno NejiTen NaruHina my summaries suck compared to my stories! Please read its worth it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!!

**Disclaimer: **Own story not me….

This is something I thought would be fun to write because it's the five girls and their different reactions to giving birth. I tried to put Anko and Kakashi in there as well but Anko made a personal threat to me that if I ever make her pregnant she'll castrate Kakashi. He was standing behind her crying so I decided not to…for him. Anyways here we go!!! _Italics are thinking…._

Please review!! It really motivates me and makes me feel good!!! READ AND REVIEW!!

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke X Sakura

"**UCHIHA!!!!" **Sasuke had dropped the coffee pastry he was currently munching on in the cafeteria when he heard that scream. Leaving said pastry and coffee behind him; he took off for the right wing of the hospital. He was dodging waiting room people, IVs and wheel chairs like crazy.

_Damn people move out of the freaking way, can't they see I'm the one my pregnant wife was screaming bloody murder for!?!?_

He mentally cursed the people who were getting in his way when he was stopped by traffic in the hall. Caused by a bunch of elderly people going to take their baths or eat or whatever.

_What the hell! Why can't these old, people move, they're going out of this world and my baby's coming in. If I miss it because of these oldies then I'll be pissed._

The whole procession stopped and looked back at the young man with onyx eyes, black hair and a strong figure, their eyes bewildered and shocked. An old lady with shining silver hair, a flowered dress on and pink slippers kicked him and pointed a shaky finger at the young father. Apparently he had said that out loud.

"Watch it boy, give me some respect before I slap you and pull out your duck butt hair." She said eyes squinted into a fierce scowl.

"Look lady, I'm trying to get to my wife who's having our first child could you just move?" Sasuke said a little irritable, that duck butt hair comment hit a nerve.

"Make me duck butt!" The old lady says stomping her foot and crossing her arms she really was a stubborn one.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He didn't have time to dink around when Sakura needed him.

"NO!" the lady said with more force in her voice now, like a two year old who doesn't want their nap. Sasuke was about to pick the old lady up and move her himself; probably with a lot of protesting from her when another thing got to him.

"**UCHIHA!!!"** With that he jumped over the four-foot lady and dashed down the hall again. He came upon a waiting room with ten people sitting in it Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, and of course Sakura's parents. He didn't have time to talk, but they all understood, they had heard Sakura's scream quite clearly. Tsunade was waiting at the door.

"My god boy, take any longer and she'll rip the place apart." She said beckoning him into the small room. There lay Sakura sweaty and tired, but she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; she gave him a death glare.

"It's about time you got here I said you could go eat something not the whole damn cafeteria." She said in between her deep breathes.

"I had just gotten a pastry and a coffee honey, I was only gone for a minute." Sasuke said as he reached over and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't feel abandoned anymore. She scowled more fiercely now, but she relaxed into her pillow knowing he was by her side.

"Felt like two centuries." She said to quiet for anyone but Sasuke to hear. He gave her hand a little squeeze.

"How far is she?" He asks Tsunade.

"She's dilated the centimeters."

"So she's almost there?" He said hopeful, and Tsunade nods. Sasuke sighs in relief the less pain she's in the better. Another contraction comes along and Sakura pushes with all her might.

"Come on honey I know you can do this push." It goes away and she rests. She breathes in deep, and out. She looks at Sasuke and smiles faintly he smiles faintly back. (More a twitch of his lips.)

"Sakura are you sure you're ok?" He said softly. She nods swiftly before pushing again. Her face straining, Sasuke just rubs her back and lets her push, her hand squeezing the piss out of his. It was bad enough that she could crack the ground open with her fist but did she really have to break his hand in half? He just stood there firmly and tried not to show the pain going across his face. The contraction subsided and Sakura eased back into her pillow.

"If this is a boy, we are not having anymore children, he can revive the clan line himself." Sakura said huffily, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Like that's going to happen, I want at least a girl too._

"One more push and the little one should be home free." Tsunade announces with a smile. Its not everyday you get to deliver your employee's baby. The fated contraction comes and Sakura's face goes into another round of strain this time harder knowing it's the last time. Tsunade is working furiously down…ahem…there. Then suddenly as if by magic we hear a tiny cry and Tsunade holds up a beautiful new baby.

"Congratulations!! It's a boy!" She beams. Sakura releases for the final time into her pillow and smiles very small.

"Dad? Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Tsunade asks cradling my new born son, I just nod and slowly walk over there, my heart pounding. This is my brand new baby boy.

_My boy_

I reach for the scissors the nurse is handing me and I take the cord and cut it off. Tsunade then cleans and wraps him up, handing him over to me, crying. I take him gingerly and feel so very strong holding this fragile, fragile boy. I walk over to Sakura and gently hand him to her she gladly takes him and holds him close.

"Hi beautiful, we're your mom and dad we're here to love you." Sakura says this in the most cooing voice and her smile is spread wide. The baby, _my son_ stops crying and opens his eyes, and I almost lose control of my knees. There the purest green, like Sakura's, like my wife's. His hair is jet black and thick for a baby his size. Sakura is kissing him on the forehead, she turns and looks at me over her shoulder, she beams and we kiss, the lightest, softest kiss, but one I'll never forget.

_This is my family, my precious family, and I couldn't be happier then I am right now._

I kiss Sakura on the top of the head and then just hold her and watch her rock our baby son to sleep. I sigh, and she looks up at me questioningly, I shrug.

"I can't wait to have more." I say quietly, her face goes sour and she reaches up and pinches me hard in the chest.

_Ow! That hurts like hell!!_

I back off and give her a 'what the hell was that for!' look. She leans over next to my ear and hisses.

"Fine, you can have the next one yourself!!" I nod and listen to her words; maybe I'll bring it up later when she's not in such a pissy mood. Sakura chuckles and lays back on her pillow, my face must have been amusing. She gives me one last kiss before everyone comes streaming in to see the new Uchiha boy. My chest swells with pride.

_My boy._

______________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE!! I loved writing this and there are more chapters to come =)


	2. Chapter 2

Haha this is Ino and Sai!!! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, yes I'm still crying about it.

Review!!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Sai X Ino

Sai walked a pregnant Ino into the lobby of the Konoha Hospital. She was hyperventilating as they got to the front desk, gripping Sai's hand while his other one carried the overnight bag. It was 10:00 o'clock at night.

"Hello, my wife has gone into labor and were going to be needing a room." Sai said and Ino stopped hyperventilating and scowled at him like he had just forgotten her birthday. The receptionist nodded and started to ask questions.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About every 4 to 5 minutes." Sai said extremely calm.

"HELLO!! WE'RE NOT CHECKING INTO A HOTEL!! I'M HAVING A BABY! MY WATER IS BROKEN!!! AND I WANT A ROOM NOW!!" Ino yelled out stomping her foot, the people in the waiting room looked up from their magazines.

"Ma'am you'll be fine if you'll just fill out these papers then we'll get you a room." The receptionist was a little dull and really was messing with the wrong person today. Ino even in her 9-month pregnancy leaned over the counter as far as she could and into the woman's face, centimeters away.

"Look, right now my body is trying to force something the size of a watermelon out of a very small hole, and I would appreciate it if you would give me the damn room NOW!!…AND I want Sakura Haruno as my nurse!!" She was whispering but it could've been yelling the woman started sweating and looked like she was about to faint, Sai pulled Ino back over the counter.

"Honey I was handling it." He said sighing.

"Oh yeah sure whatever you fag, it looked like you we're buying coffee!" Ino hissed at him. He sighed and tried to remember that it was her hormones that were making her like this, even if the fag statement stung a little. The woman behind the counter was talking furiously into a phone; she put it down with a sigh and looked at the young couple.

"Sakura Haruno is on her way down to get you Ma'am." She said with a faint smile, Ino turned towards her and nodded curtly, again Sai sighed. Then Sakura walked around the corner and Ino ran over to her, well more like waddled.

"Sakura! Thanks god you're here!" Ino said crying and hugging Sakura.

"Sure of course Ino! I couldn't miss my god baby's birth!" She said hugging Ino back and setting her in a wheel chair. She looked at Sai who looked tired; she gave him a knowing smile and led them to a room. Ino was going back to hyperventilating and holding her stomach. Sai lifted her onto the bed and waited as Sakura hooked her up to an IV of painkillers and gave her an epidural.

When she was done Sai walks over and holds Ino's hand, she latches on and doesn't look like she's going to let go anytime soon. Sai just plays with her hair calming her down. Sakura sees this and smiles; she knows how a baby can bring a couple closer together.

"Ok, Ino I've checked your dilation and you shouldn't have delivery for another hour or so." Sakura says Ino looks at her.

"So do I just sit here?!" She asks.

"No it's better if you get up and walk around, I have to go check on some other people right now but I'll be delivering the baby so you'll see me again." She says with a smile before leaving. Sai hears Ino sniffle and wipe away a tear out of the corner of her eye, thinking that he didn't see, so he left it alone.

"Come on Ino lets get you up." He says grabbing her waist and lifting her off the bed. She nods and helps him as much as possible. Her small frame is holding all that weight and she really does hate it. Again she wipes away a small tear trying to escape, trying not to bring attention to herself.

"Ino, babe what's wrong?" Sai says as they walk down the hall, his arm still guiding her and holding her up.

"Nothing." She says shaking her head like its no big deal and sniffling, it sounds like she's got a bubble in her throat.

"Then what are these?" He says reaching up and catching one of the tears falling from her eyes. She sighs and looks down, and starts to sob.

"I-I'm scared!! I just want to get this over with." She said leaning into Sai, he shifted the weight a little.

"Honey you'll be fine, I know you can do this." She sat down in a chair because she nor Sai could hold her up while the sobs increased.

"I-I hate this! I'm in pain, my hair is crazy, I'm sweating, and I'm tired, and-and-OH!!" She leaned over and started breathing hard.

"Ino? Are you all right?" Sai said rubbing her back.

"NO! THE CONTRACTIONS ARE FIVES TIMES HARDER!!" She yelled.

"Ok let's get you back in the room then." He said guiding her once again by the waist down the hall and into her room. Sakura came running in face flustered and stopped to find Sai helping Ino back into bed. Sai looked up and started to explain but Sakura held up her hand and proceeded to put on her birthing jacket, and gloves.

"It's ok I heard all the way down the hall."

"How come we didn't have to wait that long?" Sai asked.

"Sometimes if the mom is in a lot of stress or overcome with a lot of emotion it can speed up the process." Sakura said getting in position down there.

"Come on Ino, come on hun." Sai said as Ino squeezed his hand. She screamed her bloody lungs out. And the girl can scream that's for sure. The contraction stopped and she huffed back into her pillow.

"I hate you so much you jerk." She said tiredly Sai looked at her quizzically.

"Ino you're doing fine, just keep pushing." She scowled at him

"You made me this way! I should never let you touch me again!" She yelled. Sai sighed and just kept holding her hand.

"Ok Ino this is going to be a fast birth so this is your last contraction." Sakura said her face fixed on working, but she heard what Ino just said and it didn't surprise her either, it tends to lean that way when the birth stage comes around.

"Ok Ino Push!" Ino sat up and pushed with all her might. Her face turning bright red, then Sakura pulled out a squalling baby it was moving and squirming all over the place. Sakura cleaned the babe up.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" She handed her over to Sai who looked at the baby lovingly, she had black hair and the bluest eyes, and apparently the eyes weren't the only thing she gained from her mother, the babe was crying her lungs out!

"Sshh, quiet now, daddy's got you, and mommy's right over there." The little girl stopped screaming as soon as she heard Sai's voice she looked at him with wide sky blue eyes, a contented smile formed on her tiny lips. Sai handed her to Ino who having been watching this fell in love with her husband all over again. She just looked at him as he handed her their daughter, her own sky blue eyes wide. She then looked down and what she saw took her breath away. The most beautiful baby, was staring up at her, it's black hair catching her attention; she had her favorite part of Sai. Sakura and Sai watched as mother and daughter stared at each other sky blue eyes watching sky blue eyes. Then so softly so quietly Ino leaned down and kissed her baby on the forehead. Sai came and sat beside her and the baby's eyes went back to him.

"It's ok my little one you can go to sleep you'll be seeing a lot of us later." Ino said just as soft as when she kissed the tiny darling the baby looked at them both once more before closing it's eyes and falling asleep with a small smile. Ino looked up at Sai and smiled very small, almost guiltily.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I know you we're in a lot of pain."

"Still it was pretty harsh, and I want you to touch me again." She said humbled.

"Oh so soon?"

"Not like that perv!" she said lightly pushing him so as not to wake the baby. She reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. Sakura knew this kiss herself so she left to give the new family some time to be happy.

Oh this chapter was better then the last in my opinion! Tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I'm really glad you like my stories! I didn't know if they were going to be that popular because they're about birthing haha. But really I'm flattered thank you so much!

Disclaimer: haha no not me

So this is Naruto and Hinata this one was fun to write because of Naruto haha and he's actually excited about something other then ramen!! Mmmm that sounds good right now…. anyways enjoy! ^_^

Naruto X Hinata

It was about 9:00 at night and Naruto was helping Hinata to bed. He was very eager too, holding up the blanket while she slid in and then he jumped (literally) in bed next to her. And was now proceeding to rub her stomach, they were just talking, you know pillow talk while Naruto continued to grin every time the baby kicked. Hinata just smiled, she was glad he was so ready to be a father; she knew he would be the most protective out there. He had already carried her when she said one small thing about being tired, and freaked out at the cashier when he didn't give her the correct change. She remembered that quite well.

"What the hell man? She's pregnant do you think she has the energy to count if her change is correct?!" He then walked out of the grocery store with the groceries and to get the car, the cashier looked very faint, Hinata smiled at him and told him it was fine before she left.

"Hinata?" Naruto said still rubbing her stomach lovingly.

"Hmmm?" She said quietly looking at him.

"You know I'm going to be a good dad right?" She giggled and nodded

"Good because I am, I'll do everything I can and I'll even change diapers even if you don't want to breastfeed I'll buy some formula and feed the baby." He said looking down at the bulge. Hinata saw this and started busting out laughing he looked up at her quizzically.

"Sorry, but Naruto you will be a good dad but I am going to help with this baby and I am going to breast feed!" He smiled at her and sat up and kissed her lips.

"You know what I want to do…I want to be the one who catches the baby when it comes out I think that'll make me an excellent dad, well I'm going to the bathroom before bed see ya in a sec hun." She giggled while shaking her head and waited as he left for business, she relaxed into her pillow and then the contractions started, she gasped and sat up her eyes shining, this is it she could tell.

"Naruto?" She said very quietly but with enough ecxitement to know what she's talking about. She heard the toilet flush and Naruto came through the door fast as lightening, he looked at her and she nodded.

"OH MY GOD!! WE GOT TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!" He said dashing out of sight and grabbing the stuffed overnight bag that he made himself Hinata said they didn't need half the stuff he packed but he assured her that this is what all the parents' magazines had said to do. He had gotten the car packed and ready to go when Hinata had just gotten her slippers on. He ushered her to the car and strapped her in before she could even open her mouth. He got in and started to drive to the hospital, like a mad man but of course carefully his wife and future baby were in here with him.

"Ok Hinata I want you to breathe in like this and breathe out with 2 breaths ok?" He said doing the lamas himself. She looked at him like he was a particularly funny rabbit or something.

"Ok I'll do it with you…don't be scared it'll be ok" He continued to breathe funny while Hinata just looked at him amusement still in her eyes.

"Naruto I don't need to do that just yet." He looked at her and stopped breathing, she smiled at him and he did a fast excited rhythm on the steering wheel.

"We're going to have a baby!!" Hinata nodded and smiled along with him. When they got to the hospital he ran inside and got a wheelchair and lifted her into it. Then he raced inside with her and got to the front desk.

"Where's grandma Tsunade?! I need her please!" The lady over the counter looked at him then started to dial a number she proceeded to talk to the other person on the line.

"I'm sorry she says she's busy and she can't see anyone."

"Well tell her its Naruto and Hinata is having her baby right now and if she doesn't come down to help I'll come up there and take her sake bottle." The woman looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Ma'am he says he's Naruto and Hinata is having her baby, and ma'am? Ma'am? The line went dead after she heard the name Naruto and in two minutes tops Tsunade rounded the corner.

"Naruto! What's the time between her contractions?" For the first time in all of the baby

question he was asked he didn't know this one, he forgot to keep time!

"There a little bit more than three minutes apart." Hinata said loudly she had known her husband had been so busy so she did it herself. Tsunade nodded.

"Ok let's get you emitted and then we'll get you started on having that baby!" Tsunade said with a bright smile Naruto smiled at Hinata and gave her the thumbs up sign he always gives. They walked her back to the birthing wing of the hospital, and got her a room.

"Do I need to walk around for a bit?" Hinata asked as she came out in her hospital gown.

"No you're close enough to deliver in about thirty minutes." Tsunade said.

"Do you think that I could walk around for a little bit? It calms my nerves." Tsunade nodded and Hinata headed out the door with Naruto right behind her, almost puppy dog like.

"Hinata I called people while you were in the bathroom changing is that ok?" Naruto said holding her hand, she nodded.

"Who did you call?"

"Umm, Sasuke." She chuckled as she thought of Naruto only telling his best friend which he probably told Sakura who told all the girls but still, Naruto him and his lack of communication.

"So how much you want to bet there up here now." She says hitting him in the side with her elbow knowing it can't really hurt him.

"I agree you want to go to the waiting room to see?" He says and she nods. They walk through the doors of the waiting room and a high-pitched AW! Hits their ears. Ino comes running over and hugs Hinata rubbing her belly.

"It's so exciting! Oh my goodness Hinata, Naruto congratulations!" They both just smile then comes Sakura she hugs Hinata as well but not as loudly, Temari just smiles and winks at her, and Tenten her best friend hands her baby over to a willing Neji and comes and hugs her smiling.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so excited! Are you nervous?" She nods a little and Tenten gives her a knowing smile.

"It'll be fine I promise."

"I believe you since you're the lady who's already had four." Tenten blushes and steps back to Neji who puts his arm around her waist and Tsunade comes out the door.

"For goodness sakes, get back in here you've walked enough!" Tsunade says rushing them back in. Naruto grabs her hand and she hears Tsunade mumble something about the kids being too strong for their own good. She chuckles and they get to the room.

"Oh, that's a strong one." Hinata says quietly Naruto bends down real fast and then back up over and over again in a way that looks like he's bouncing.

"Grandma Tsunade!!! She's having it! Right now!"

"Hold your horses Naruto it's fine just help her on the bed." Naruto picks Hinata up bridal style and she blushes, after a year and a half of being married you'd think she'd learn not to blush, but Naruto still makes her feel the way she did when she first met him.

"Ok Hinata, you are fully dilated so this shouldn't be too hard." Hinata nods and just gets ready for the next big contraction, small beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead and drip down her temples. Naruto wipes them away with gentle fingers; he's holding her hand and seems to be chanting. She looks up at him, her sweaty face pale and exerted.

"Naruto this is the last one I can feel it you can go catch your baby now." She smiles weakly, Naruto goes down there with a big smile on his lips. Tsunade rolled her eyes and should've known he would want to do something like this so she just moves out of the way, and decides to instruct him on what to do. If he had only made it that far, as soon as he got down there he took one look at the blood and baby coming out of. …there and he passes out hitting the small table with utensils on it sending them flying everywhere. Right as the baby comes out crying.

"Shit, well congratulations Hinata your idiot husband and you have a beautiful girl." Hinata laughed very weakly and took her baby girl in her arms, while the nurses had come in and laid Naruto out on a stretcher next to the bed. Tsunade came over and slapped Naruto in the face, that woke him right up.

"Wah- what!" He said shooting up before noticing Hinata holding their baby. Tsunade was going to say something questioning his man-hood but decided against it the way he looked at his new baby and his wife was too sentimental to ruin, so she left.

"Hinata she's beautiful…" Hinata nodded and proceeded to stroke the blonde almost bald baby's face, the baby was sleeping peacefully now.

"Naruto, her eyes are blue just like yours." She said smiling pure joy running through her, her favorite part, Naruto slumped in his stretcher sad he couldn't have seen them with her.

"She doesn't seem to have anything of yours." His voice was so quiet but from months of talking to her through the belly wall (as Naruto called it) the baby knew that voice and opened her baby blue eyes and looked at her dad, and what happened next astounded Hinata and made Naruto beam so big his face was going to break. She grew this cute little blush across her pale skin it was rose colored and it covered her face from one cheek to the other straight across her nose.

"Never mind, she has my favorite part of you." He said looking into the eyes of his wife, when he said that Hinata grew a similar one, the one that could make him go gaga, he leaned over from his makeshift bed and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Wow that was totally long but I loved it a lot! Ok two more! Temari and Tenten! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh man guys I am so sorry this took so freakin long!!! Wow ridiculous so my old laptop crashed on me like a stupid tard, I lost all that I was writing and stuff like that I know sad day for me actually it was more like a couple weeks T_T so sad but I was able to get my new laptop because my mom promised me one at Christmas but I got the other one instead until we could afford a new one which is now so I am on my nice sleek laptop writing to you!!! My first story on this beauty…..haha enjoy

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto if I was…..THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY AWESOME!! But I'm not so you can read my story even though I don't own anything at all. =)**

Shikamaru X Temari 

The sun shone in soft rays through the window of the Nara family household. It fell right onto the back of a blonde haired kunoichi she was sleeping on her side with her hand over a very large bump on her stomach. Shikamaru Nara admired his wife while she was sleeping her pale almost porcelain skin was tinged slightly pink at her cheek bones, her teal eyes hidden behind the eyelids that held eyelashes so long they touched the pink on her cheeks, and those red lips were closed delicately…..until she woke up then she would be yelling about how she couldn't see her toes again. He sighed she was such a troublesome woman, to put it lightly she was hell to live with. Temari shifted from position and rolled over and wrapped her arm around a small person and pulled it closer to her. Shikamaru watched as their 4 and a half year old (as she always corrected them.) Mina curled in closer to her mother sleepily careful not to hit the bulge that was her baby. (yes to Mina it was her baby) Shikamaru smiled Temari may be hell to live with but when she lets down her huge wall to let you in there is so much love its worth the work. Shikamaru sighed and rolled out of bed he had to get back to the present and go to work……troublesome. He had washed his body and hair completely and got dressed in his Jounin uniform. He studied himself in the mirror for a couple of minutes when he was satisfied that he looked good enough even Temari would approve, he came out of the bathroom. The smell of bacon and coffee hit his senses, he walked into the kitchen and there she was mixing cheese into the eggs and flipping bacon, she was wearing a T-shirt (probably his) and a pair of cloth shorts, the T was stretched out as it got to her big stomach.

"You know it pisses me off when you leave with out saying goodbye Nara." He sighed.

"You need sleep." He answered she turned around while he said this and leaned against the counter, grabbing her cup of coffee and peering at him when she took a sip from it.

"Don't treat me like a child just because I'm carrying one, I can take care of myself." She nodded to his cup of coffee on the table made just the way he liked it, black.

"I know you can I know but I just want to be careful." He said sitting down at the table as she dished up the food and handed him a plate. She sat in the chair next to him with a plate full of food for her as well. It looked as though today she would be eating waffles, rocky road ice cream, peanut-butter covered watermelon. Shikamaru settled on focusing on her face and his own food to keep from losing his breakfast all over the table, Temari munched happily away on the food. She was pondering what he had said he wanted to be careful because he had missed Mina's birth Tsunade the baka as she liked to call her since then had sent him on a mission I mean sure it was two weeks before she was due but come on really? So she had had the baby all alone and cursed that day until she saw Mina's face then it became the happiest day ever her only regret is that she couldn't share it with Shikamaru. Shikamaru's point of view was different he would never ever forget the day he came home from that mission and found Tsunade had drank to much sake (probably because of the news she had to give him) he had raced to the hospital to find Temari checking out with her overnight bag in one hand and a brand new baby Mina in the other arm. He had hugged her and promised it would never happen again Temari said she was fine and to put the attention on the baby. Shikamaru still vowed to be a better father then that day. He felt his wife's hand on his shoulder and looked into her teal serious stricken eyes.

"Shikamaru stop dwelling on the past it doesn't help anything sure you missed the birth but you were here afterwards and have been a great father, better then I ever dreamed I'm content and you should be too." She said he nodded his head slightly and bit off a small piece of bacon. A small smirk adorned her lips.

"Besides your not so much of a lazy ass anymore." she said chuckling. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered the word troublesome but he took those words to heart, even if he still had his vow made up in his mind. He had gotten up to go to work and Temari started cleaning up the dishes, when Mina walked out in her little green night gown she looked just like her mom but she acted and thought like her dad, except for the language, they could have gone without that though. She looked at her dad getting ready to leave and ran over to him hugging his leg.

"Daaad! I want you to take me to school today!" she said looking up at him with pleading teal eyes, he looked at Temari knowing he wouldn't be able to say no to those eyes. She just snorted knowing that he really had no way out of this.

"Sure Mina just go get ready real quick ok? We have to leave soon." She hopped of his leg with a giggle and ran to her room. Shikamaru sighed as Temari came over and laughed at him.

"She knows how to get you huh?" He pulled her into a big hug.

"She knows how to get anybody." Temari nodded at this they didn't know where she got that trait she wanted to and did wrap everyone around her little finger, Shikamaru and Temari well they could care less what people think about them but Mina liked it when people liked her.

"Mmm it'll be fun when she's a teenager." Shikamaru groaned he didn't want to think of Mina being a teenager to much for him right now and Temari chuckled some more.

"By the way Mr. Nara your looking very clean and neat today thought I would tell you that." She said looking into his eyes, he smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead. That's when Mina came barreling out of her room with her usual outfit on including her tiger back-pack that she loved to carry around.

"Ok dad lets go! We don't want to be late!" Shikamaru chuckled and kissed Temari lightly on the lips, it never seemed to get old no matter how many times he did. She smiled and wished him a good day at work. Then he opened the door and Mina shot out of the house.

"Hey!!!! Get back here you little twerp!!!" Temari shouted as Mina's backpack escaped around the corner she stopped and came back in wondering with her innocent eyes what in the world she had done.

"Come say good bye to your mom!" Temari laughed at the little girl's expression and Mina busted out a huge heart breaking smile, and ran and jumped into her mom's arms.

"Bye Mom!!!" She said as she kissed her cheek, Temari hugged her and let her down, where the blonde took off again before Shikamaru had a chance to get out the door and tell her to slow down. The door clicked shut and Temari continued to clean the dishes and put them away. The pains in her abdomen were small and she knew it was fake labor it happened a lot with Mina. She proceeded to clean the house, and watch TV, and eat. God, what a boring life she was beginning to feel like Shikamaru, sleeping all day and what not, she peered at the clock it was almost his lunchtime come to think of it and she had been itching to get out of the house anyways. So why not bring him something? She got up and started to make him lunch, when she bent over and breathed out heavily.

"Whoo that was a big one." She said before straightening up and walking to the kitchen. Then something dawned on her, that her shorts were wet. Oh shit.

****

Shikamaru was looking at Sai with one of pure boredom, with his head in his hand, he blinked slowly and tried not to fall asleep as the other guy had been talking. Sai had for the last couple of hours now had been insisting he do the coordinating of this mission coming up (after the birth of course) because Shikamaru had obviously too much on his hands right now with Temari, Mina, and the baby. Shikamaru had the urge to just reach up and put the orange he was holding into Sai's mouth. Really the guy was ridiculous, and wasn't even making a good argument. They were interrupted by Naruto bursting through Nara's office door. Shikamaru looked up at the wide eyed ninja.

"Is everything ok Naruto?"

"Umm well Hinata told me that Tenten told her that Ino had told her that Sakura had told her that Temari was supposedly having the baby." Shikamaru shook his head slightly his brain was still blurred from Sai droning on and on.

"What about my wife Uzamaki?" Naruto twiddled his thumbs.

"She's having the baby." Shikamaru was out of his chair before he finished and ran around the room getting stuff.

"Shit…..ok….. Umm…….all right now I…..Oh God Mina!!!"

"Don't worry Nara that's my job I'll get her you go to the hospital!" Naruto said giving the thumbs up sign. Shikamaru was out the door before he heard Sai say something about since he was busy that he would take up the mission coordinating. He raced to the hospital and ran inside, and up to the counter.

"Which way is the birthing wing?" The nurse looked at him with wide eyes and pointed in a direction mutely. He got there and was frantically searching room after room for his wife. When he ran into Sakura.

"Oh thank God I found you!!" He said hugging her she sighed and pulled him off and grabbed his shoulders firmly looking at him straight in the eyes.

"She's almost there but there really is no hurry Shikamaru, She's still a little while from actually having the baby. Calm down." He nodded and she pointed to the room he was looking for. He walked in and there was Temari laying down with things strapped to her and sticking in her. He lost his voice, she saw him and smiled wide.

"Oh good you made it." He just looked at her wide eyed and she chuckled.

"This is technically your first birth." She said, he nodded still not saying anything.

"Shikamaru if you're just going to be a mute person this whole time then it would be like your not here again, damn man." She said looking at him seriously they both knew it was a big difference if he was here even if his voice wasn't but he smiled all the same.

"Sorry I just am stunned I made it." She nodded and then groaned a little as another contraction came. He went over there and grabbed her hand letting her squeeze the piss out of it. A nurse went to go find Sakura since she would be their doctor and when she came in she announced now was the time.

The birth seemed easy really easy to Temari much easier then Mina's maybe because she had Shika by her side and Shikamaru was sweating and gulping and Sakura was surprised he didn't just die.

"Come on Tem you can do this one last push just like Sakura said you can do this." Temari held onto her husband's hand with every ounce of energy she had, her sweaty face in a contortion of pain and pushing. Shikamaru wished he could take it away for her but she released on the contraction and smiled as she huffed back down onto her pillow. Then the best sound in the world hit his ears and Shikamaru weakly looked at the squalling baby in Sakura's arms. She smiled looking up from the baby.

"Congratulations you have a boy!" She said holding it out. Shikamaru slowly reached out and held his baby boy, he had light light brown hair and bright teal eyes. Those eyes were fixed on the face in front of him, and searched every part. The next thing he did was something he hadn't planned on doing, he started to cry, the tears just brimming in his lids and slowly falling down his cheeks onto his chest. The babies eyes grew wide then he reached up and touched Shikamaru's cheek, the small place where it was, left a remembrance there in Shikamaru's mind forever. He looked up at Temari who was watching this tears forming in her own eyes.

"Look Tem its our son……… its our son." He said walking over to her and placing him in her arms she nodded and held him close to her, the little boy looked at his mom and touched her cheek too with his tiny hand she took it in her hand and kissed him softly on the forehead. She then looked up into her husbands eyes, and kissed him so softly but lovingly Shikamaru kissed back tear stains on his cheeks. Then they heard a little gasp from the door and looked to see Mina with her eyes sparkling she ran over and jumped into Shikamaru's arms and looked down at her baby. He looked back at her and the smallest trace of a smile formed on his tiny lips. Mina gasped again and smiled her huge smile while Shikamaru started crying again and Temari smiled big with tear tracks down her face. The baby fell asleep with that smile on his face, and Mina doted over him for as long as possible.

They were a happy little family and no one could tell them otherwise.

*****

Wow I'm finished, I hope you liked it it took me a while to figure out what to do for them tell me what you think! You can obviously do that by reviewing!!! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Wow this is the last Chapter for this one! I'm writing another story and I hope you guys will read that one and comment you know blah blah blah haha I love it when you do =) =) =) =) This is personally my favorite couple so I can't wait to share it with you!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Hinata or Tenten and Neji or Ino and Sai or Temari and Shikamaru or Sasuke and Sakura if I did they would be happy…….and probably not as cool haha enjoy!

*********

Neji X Tenten

It had been a long day at work as the not so young Hyuuga prodigy walked home. He couldn't wait to see what Tenten was making for dinner and to inform (aka whine to her) about how uneducated everyone seemed at work today. Usually if he had one of those days he could go talk to Shikamaru or maybe have a muffin with Sasuke but it seemed today that fate was against him as Shikamaru was taking vacation for his new baby and Sasuke was on a mission. Damn he really couldn't wait to talk (whine) to Tenten now, she usually understood and would always tell him what he was already thinking: that he was right and everyone else was just being dumb. As he walked inside the rather roomy two story house he heard peels of laughter, and joy.

"Dads home!!" A little voice rang out and then you could here four sets of feet running from all different directions down the stairs, down the hall, from the kitchen and through the back door until four children came to a halting stop right in front of the 28 yr. old Hyuuga. They were all different ages and heights with dark brown hair and strong physics their eyes were a mix matched of colors as some bore the Hyuuga trademark of white eyes and others had beautiful big brown eyes. They were all girls too, the oldest Lita was ten now and she had the biggest brown eyes with long lashes one bat at a boy with those and he would be drooling waterfalls. The next oldest was Henie and she was nine and she wouldn't let you forget it either she had the determination of her mom and the sense that she was always right from her dad along with the trademark Hyuuga eyes. The second to last was Kyra she was a sweetheart at six and can carry on in an intelligent conversation better then Naturo can, she too had the trademark eyes of the Hyuuga but doesn't seem to be so proud and superior with them like Henie does. The last but not least Nyla was four and she was a bundle of joy always running around and laughing giving flowers to people she liked that day, (she gave most of them to Sasuke who took them graciously and is now keeping them in a small box on his desk at work.) She also has big brown eyes but they have little spots of green in them, which Neji and Tenten contributed to the fact that Tenten's father had green eyes. They all were smiling brightly at there dad checking to see what kind of mood he was in today. He flicked his head in a manner that sent them all laughing and giggling jumping onto his legs and arms and taking his bag to carry themselves.

"Daddyyyy!!!!" He looked down at a particularly happy Nyla who was currently wrapped around his leg and riding it as he walked down the hall.

"What is it Ny?" He said helping Lita and Henie in their dutiful job as to take care of his briefcase.

"I lost a tooth today!" She said smiling real big so Neji could see a hole right in the middle of her little pearly whites. He helped the three other girls in there determination to help their dad and then they took off to go do something he didn't even know what. He bent down and pulled the little four year old off his leg and looked at her toothless smile closer.

"You sure did there goes another one, you pulled this one out too?" Nyla shook her head and squinted with a sour look on her face.

"No! Mommy pulled it out and it hurt really bad." She frowned as she remembered the painful memory. They both heard a chuckle down the hall near the kitchen door and there Tenten was in an apron that was tied very loosely around her huge stomach.

"I'm sorry Ny but in my defense it was hurting you more just dangling there." She had a cutting knife in her hand and was continuing to chuckle as Nyla changed her frown into that big smile which was now showing about four missing teeth in it. Neji put her down and told her to go play with her sisters. He walked over to Tenten and kissed her softly on the mouth, touching her belly and feeling the baby kick.

"Ten, it seems like you get bigger everyday and its almost delivery time." He said looking down at the stomach that was twice the size of a normal one.

"Believe me I know, my back has been killing me." She said as she reached for a knife and proceeded to cut vegetables in a very fast timely motion. She had gotten done in no time flat, before she turned around.

"Neji you know right now I would really like to get my old body back, the one that could spin on a dime, jump twenty feet in the air, throw kunai correctly, could take a hit, and run faster then a turtle." Neji smiled at her humor but knew she was itching to get out and play with her weapons again.

"Well when the baby is old enough we'll have Lee baby-sit them or something and we'll go train together just the two of us." she sighed and smiled at him as she stirred something in a pot on the stove.

"it's a date, I'll hold you to that one."

"And I'm waiting for you to." She came over and looked him in the eyes.

"So something happened at work today, I can see it in your eyes." He smiled at her she always knew what was going on even without it going on.

"I'll tell you after dinner when were alone and you can relax." She knew she married the right man, he was always so thoughtful and kind well if you didn't take it as pig-headed, selfishness. They called the girls in to set the table and help get dinner ready. Setting the table resulted in Lita and Henie getting into a fight about where the napkins go and which side the fork goes on.

"I told you Henie forks go on the right side!" Said Lita in a huff Henie was standing there with her arms folded.

"Umm no Lita you're way wrong I believe that it goes on the left side, but its ok you didn't go in the advanced class like I did." She said this in a very cool almost condescending manner. Lita may not be as much of a genius as Henie but she was strong, and the ten year old had had enough of her little sister being a know it all. Tenten and Neji were currently dishing food into moveable containers to hand to Kyra and Nyla when they heard an audible smack from the dining room. They both looked at each other sighed and walked into the dining room Kyra and Nyla trailing behind them focusing on not spilling the food. Henie was currently holding both hands over her nose eyes wide while Lita had a very smug look on her face pleased with the work she had done. Neji and Tenten had told the two younger girls to put the food on the table and wait for them to eat, as Tenten grabbed Henie and took her to the kitchen to look at her nose. While Neji took Lita to the hall to find out what happened. Lita was most like Tenten and Henie was most like Neji so the married couple decided that they would take the other one since they themselves had already dealt with a pig-headed/short tempered person. Tenten set Henie on the counter even though she was 9-months pregnant and proceeded to get a rag wet.

"Take your hands off your nose Henie." She said calmly as the young Hyuuga still had the same expression on her face. She slowly let down her hands and exposed a bloody nose and watery eyes. Tenten cleaned it away softly and put a bandage on it to keep its shape so as not to have a crooked nose later. It wasn't broken but was very close anymore pressure and Lita would have had it.

"So what exactly happened in there?" Tenten said looking at her next oldest daughter in the eyes. She could see the same resentment in the girl's eyes as she saw in a certain boy's years ago.

"Well, Lita thought forks go on the right side so I told her she was way wrong and that she would probably get it right if she had been in my advanced class." She said looking at her mother in the eyes, seriously.

"Well, do you think that maybe you hurt her feelings?"

"I was just saying the truth."

"Yes but you implied she was stupid just because she happened to not be in the advanced class." Henie started to look everywhere but her mom every once in awhile.

"She still shouldn't have gotten so offended about it."

"Honey you need to start phrasing your words better, you seem like a stuck up know it all."

"I don't mean to be I just want people to know that their wrong." Tenten sighed they were going to have to work on this.

"Ok well do it in a more loving manner please." Henie nodded at her mom's request, Tenten pulled her off the counter and told her to go sit at the dinner table while Neji came into the kitchen with Lita who apologized and they all went to go eat.

After dinner and all the girls had gone to bed Neji and Tenten laid on their couch and rested.

"So what was it that you needed to tell me?" Tenten said looking up at her husband she was laying in his lap while he played with her bangs.

"I just had a stressful day at work today."

"hmm Sasuke and Shikamaru were gone weren't they." She said thoughtfully, Neji nodded.

"Well spill." Neji then proceeded to then tell her that Naruto was just being immature and Kiba was being an imbecile and how he didn't know how their wives put up with them. Tenten replied with sleepy 'oh yeahs?' and 'mmhmms' with the occasional 'you're always right honey'. Neji kept talking and playing with his wife's bangs until the responses stopped and he looked down at the pregnant sleeping Tenten; she had a small smile on her face like she thought something was completely ridiculous but still stuck around with it anyways. He sighed and slowly got up so as not to wake her then he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. My god she was heavy, it felt like he was carrying three people, good thing she wasn't awake right now.

The next day Neji had gotten up and took a shower and was eating oatmeal and drinking coffee with Tenten.

"Tenten you know I was thinking last night I would really like to have a boy this time." She smiled

"It's one I can just feel it, it has a different feeling then the girls had." He nodded. He had gotten up to go get the paper and when he got back he found Tenten in the kitchen breathing irregularly. When he walked in with a question on his face she just smirked.

"Did you want to have the baby here or at the hospital?"

"Here would be great then we wouldn't have to pay hospital bills." She chuckled and thought she should've known.

"Then call Sakura and wake the girls here comes your boy Hyuuga." Neji's eyes almost popped out of his head he guided Tenten to their bed and had ripped everything off of it except for the white sheet they had.

He then made sure to wake the girls and call Sakura and Hinata and anyone he could think of.

Sakura came through the door of the Hyuuga's like it was her own house she went straight for their bedroom where she found a sweaty Tenten and a frantic Neji, Hinata was already there and watching the girls with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said in a happy voice smiling. She was relatively calm because she had done this before.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"About three minutes." Neji said holding Tenten's hand and making sure she was ok every five seconds she assured him she was fine nothing she hasn't done before. Sakura set to work and they were beginning labor in no time.

"Ok Tenten here comes another one push." Tenten sat up and gasped pushing, her face red and flushed then relaxed back onto her pillow. They heard a cry and Sakura held up a brand new baby boy.

"Congratulations!"

"You have your boy Neji." Tenten said in a tired smile. He held the baby and looked at the brown eyed boy.

"Do you want to hold him?" Tenten nodded and was about to take the baby when Sakura cut in.

"Not yet mom, there's another one on the way." Neji and Tenten blinked in confusion then looked at each other with wide eyes. Neji held out his hand and Tenten took it before another contraction came. Neji was actually smiling as they heard a second cry come from Sakura's arms.

"Another boy!!" She also handed him to Neji so he had a baby in each arm, he looked down at both small boys and saw one was brown eyed and the other had pearly white eyes. He just looked in disbelief. He handed them to Tenten who was beaming at her beautiful boys. Neji sat down on the bed next to her and took one of the babies. They both looked at each other and Tenten just started to laugh when she saw Neji's face.

"How did I not know?" She said happily.

"I have no idea but I feel extremely lucky." She nodded before looking at both boys again. Then the door opened and the four girls came in and hopped on the bed. Their eyes wide and their smiles even wider.

"Wow, they're beautiful boys." Lita said softly.

"He has the Hyuuga eyes." was Henie's comment.

"They are so small." said Kyra with a thoughtful smile.

"Babies!!" Nyla said excited to see some for herself.

Neji and Tenten both looked at all six of their children and beamed (well Neji allowed a small smile on his lips.) Tenten started to laugh and cry again and Neji just chuckled, the girls busted out into fits of laughter too not really sure why but they just loved to laugh, both of the babies were studying all the laughing faces around them with wide eyes, they looked as though they were going to cry again. Everyone saw this and stopped and/or clapped their hands on the laughing 4 yr old next to them. Then what happened next astonished them all and sent Tenten into another round of happy tears. The babies laughed very small and smiled. The girls went totally wide eyed, even Nyla stopped fighting the hand that covered her mouth.

"We love you little ones." Tenten said with a smile on her mouth.

"Yes we do my sons." Neji said peering down at them the babies seemed to keep their smiles as they looked at the family members.

"I love you too!"

"You know I do."

"Me too, you little cuties!!"

"I love you babies!!" Tenten smiled at all of her children delighted how it went from four to six in one birth.

Neji kissed Tenten softly on the lips and she laid her head on his shoulder. And the family talked until everyone got there to say hello to the two new Hyuuga kids.

********

Wow I'm done!?!?! I'm bummed I can't keep going. I hope you liked this one! I wanted to make Tenten's happiness to be passed onto her kids. Tell me how I did!! Please Review!


End file.
